


The One That Got Away

by TrisPond



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes com Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

Thalia Grace queria odiar Luke Castellan. Ela certamente tinha motivos para fazê-lo, afinal, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele a enganara ou a deixara na mão.

Entretanto, seu amor por ele não a deixava.

Sim, ela amava Luke. Mais do que era permitido, mais que era saudável. Ela simplesmente o amava e não podia controlar isso. Ele era capaz de mudar o mundo dela. Ele a fazia sorrir quando queria chorar. Ele a ouvia e a entendia, vendo desde o primeiro dia mais que a menina que tentava não ser frágil. Ele a compreendia e a completava de tantos jeitos diferentes. Conseguia fazer com que Thalia perdesse a fala ou então que ela falasse bem mais do que estava planejando. Ela perdia a capacidade de pensar claramente com ele. Ele era perigoso.

Mas além disso tudo, Thalia tinha medo. De tudo que sentia por ele, da vontade de parar de ligar para as consequências e de ser rejeitada por ele. Não suportaria viver com essa decepção e nunca mais poder sonhar sobre como seria os dois juntos.

Por isso nunca confessou o que sentia por ele. E agora não podia parar de pensar se ter contado teria feito alguma diferença. Será que Luke ainda iria para o lado de Cronos? Será que ela podia ter impedido que ele ajudasse o titã? Ela poderia ter consertado o coração de Luke? E, o mais importante, ele a amaria de volta?

Thalia se permitiu fechar os olhos e esquecer por um segundo todos os erros que eles tinham cometido e passou a imaginar como seria se eles não fossem semideuses.

Imaginou que eles se conheceriam na escola ou num bar. Talvez nem fossem um com a cara do outro imediatamente. Mas então o tempo os aproximaria e eles ficariam ansiosos para se verem. Começariam a sair. E namorariam, fazendo toda essa besteira de casais, como dar a mão em público e interromper uma briga com um beijo.

Thalia soltou uma risada seca. Era uma bela visão, mas totalmente diferente da realidade. Nunca aconteceria isso e tinha que encarar que o tempo só os distanciara mais.

Tudo tinha começado quando chegaram a aquele maldito acampamento. Thalia o abandonara (não que tivesse sido culpa dela, afinal, ser transformada em uma árvore é uma ótima desculpa para parar de falar com os outros), e isso tinha o afetado tão profundamente que era uma ferida que jamais se curaria. Nem com a volta dela. E ela acordara só para ver em como a escuridão já tinha tomado conta dele e não conseguia aceitar isso.

Por fim, os dois perceberam em algum momento que eles jamais voltariam a serem os mesmos de antes e desistiram de lutar um pelo outro.

Thalia não era capaz de acreditar como o seu amigo estava diferente e várias vezes pensou em sucumbir a tentação de ir atrás dele e ignorar o quanto ele estava mal. E ela sabia que ele guardava o lugar dela, mesmo que soubesse que ela não voltaria. Ele ainda tinha esperanças. Desejava que ela voltasse para ele, embora não tivesse coragem de lutar por ela. Assim como ela também desejava que ele estivesse com ela, contudo se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não aguentaria ficar do lado dele do jeito que ele estava, não sem ele mudar.

E ela não queria ser tão fraca, e esquecer seus princípios para poder ficar com ele. Não queria fazer uma besteira como ir atrás de Luke. Então se juntou a caçada. Foi uma fuga, mas também uma tentativa de ser mais forte. Foi uma tentativa de melhorar e Thalia acha que havia conseguido, mas sacrificara muito por isso.

Claro que nessa hora que disse sim a Caçada, ela soube que tudo estava acabado. Tinha feito uma promessa: nada de homens. Adeus, Luke Castellan. Simples assim. Ou devia ser. Fora mais difícil do que imaginara e mais fácil ao mesmo tempo. Conseguia pensar pouco em Luke. Mas quando pensava doía do mesmo jeito. Ela não deixara de o amar e nem o esquecera, contudo aprendera a viver sem ele.

Ela nem podia imaginar a reação dele quando soube que ela tinha se juntado a Ártemis. Talvez ele tenha ficado furioso. Talvez já soubesse que os dois viviam em mundos completamente diferentes mesmo e não voltariam jamais ao que eram. Talvez ele nem tenha se importado.

Thalia não podia saber. Não conhecia aquele menino que era tão cruel e baixo. Conhecia somente o menino que lutou junto a ela e mesmo em condições difíceis aceitou a presença de uma pequena garotinha desprotegida, e ainda cuidou dela como se fosse a irmã dele, demonstrando uma delicadeza excepcional. Thalia se perguntara onde aquela delicadeza fora parar.

Sentia saudade daquela época em que Luke tinha um sorriso fácil, porém ainda contava todas as suas preocupações para ela. Em que Annabeth a acordava quando tinha um pesadelo. E das que Luke a ouvia chorar, por causa da família dela. Eles eram todos tão próximos e foi a única família de verdade dela. Foi somente com eles e Jason que ela se sentia confortável.

Thalia sempre soube que aquilo era bom demais para durar. Entretanto, não esperava que tudo fosse desmoronar de forma tão espetacular e completa. Não do jeito que foi. Ela tinha tanta raiva dele por tudo que ele tinha feito nesses últimos anos, inclusive quase matar Annabeth. E ainda assim desejava poder estar ao seu lado, sorrir com ele e curar o seu coração. Ela queria ser a salvação dele, a heroína.

Contudo, Luke foi o seu próprio herói. Tirara a sua vida para impedir Cronos e se arrependera de tudo que tinha feito. A força de vontade dele deve ter sido impressionante para conseguir lutar contra o Senhor do Tempo, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Thalia secretamente desejava que ela tenha sido a fonte dessa força. E desejava mais ainda que ele tivesse voltado para ela.

Embora soubesse que o romance dos dois sempre seria errado e que provavelmente era orgulhosa demais para perdoá-lo.

Luke deixou um vazio no seu peito quando morreu. Agora era definitivo, não tinha nada que Thalia pudesse fazer, pelo menos nessa vida. Ele se fora e ela jamais veria aquele sorriso lindo de novo. Jamais sentira raiva dele. Jamais o abraçaria.

Não foi uma realidade fácil de aceitar, ainda mais porque sofria em silêncio, sem poder compartilhar da dor com as irmãs. Tinha dias que ela sentia tanto a falta dele que achava que fosse morrer. Ela queria que ele estivesse lá, mas ele nunca estava. Sempre que pensava em como a vida de Luke fora solitária a dava uma sensação de vazio. Apesar de tudo que ele fizera, ele merecia ter tido uma vida muito melhor que essa. E ela merecia que ele estivesse ali com ela, para que não tivesse que acordar com um grito preso na garganta. Ela agora nunca resolveria as coisas com Luke, sempre ficaria com essa sensação de algo incompleto. Porque ela estava incompleta.

Não que a vida de Thalia fosse ruim, gostava de ser quem era na maior parte do tempo. Principalmente quando podia esquecer todas as pessoas que morreram. E sabia que apesar de não parecer, sempre haveria um novo dia para tentar acertar as coisas.

E gostava da vida como Caçadora. Tinha verdadeira irmãs e as liderava do melhor jeito que podia. Sorria facilmente com elas e gostava de perseguir os monstros e não o contrário. Até as florestas era divertidas, muito mais confortáveis que as cidades. Thalia sentia que nascera para isso.

O único problema era quando dormia e sonhava com Luke. Ás vezes era bom, outras ruim. Mas sempre era intenso. Dava vontade chorar, gritar ou dançar. Como os dois. Luke foi aquele que fora embora e causara um buraco no coração de Thalia. Eles dois nunca dariam certo nessa vida, mas ela não podia deixar de pensar em outras. A história deles era triste, mas podia ser refeita. Talvez, quando morresse, escolheria renascer, só para ter uma chance de reencontrá-lo e fazer dar certo.

Porque sabia que independente de quem os dois fossem, ela o amaria. Ela sempre o amaria. Em qualquer tempo ou lugar. Eles não tinham quase nada em comum, mas o destino os unira uma vez. E iria acontecer de novo.

Thalia precisa acreditar nisso para se manter viva.

Ela ainda teria outra chance com aquele que amava. De algum jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Faz muito tempo que eu não leio Percy Jackson, mas desde que ouvi essa música pensei em Thalia e em Luke e um dia desses estava ouvindo e resolvi fazer a história.


End file.
